plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Escape Root
(immune to Cherry Bomb and Grapeshot's explosion) (crushes him, destroying him instantly) |unlocked = NA: $4.99 BRL: R$14,05 EU: €6.99 TR: ₺18.99 PL: 28,95zł SG: $9.90 UK: £4.55 AU: $8.99 ID: Rp75,000 PHI: ₱315.77 MY: RM19.90 Dk: kr55,00 TH: ฿179 |costume1 = EscapeRootCostume |costume2 = EscapeRootCostume2 |flavor text = The other plants put on a big surprise party for Escape Root last week, but he did his thing and suddenly it was a surprise party...FOR THEM! }} Escape Root is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 which is tied with Modern Day Part 2. When planted, he will take ten seconds to arm himself before emerging from the ground. Afterwards, he will transform into either an armed Potato Mine, a Cherry Bomb, a Grapeshot or an armed Primal Potato Mine upon contact with a zombie. His normal price is $4.99. The player can switch his place with another plant by simply tapping him, and then the plant the player wishes to swap; doing so will also instantly arm the plant. He is classified as an underground plant, and cannot be planted on the planks in the Pirate Seas or on the minecarts in Wild West. He also cannot switch places with plants on water tiles in Big Wave Beach. Origins Escape Root is a portmanteau of "escape route" and "root." His name refers to his main ability; to swap places with a selected plant, thus helping the plant escape from danger. His yellow miner hat costume is a reference to the fact that he is an underground plant capable of digging. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Escape Root will summon two copies of himself next to a zombie one at a time that will turn into a random explosive plant. If there are no zombies, Escape Root will summon two explosives on himself. This is similar to the Plant Food effect of both the Potato Mine and the Chili Bean. Bombard-mint effect When boosted by Bombard-mint, Escape Root's arm time will be reduced to five seconds, and the DPS on all of Escape Root's explosions will increase to 2400 DPS. Level upgrades Level Upgrades Costumed When costumed and fed by Plant Food, Escape Root will summon three copies of himself instead of two that will turn into a random explosive plant. Strategies As his own name says, this plant can be used on some levels where there are large hordes so the player can protect a powerful plant, simply by swapping place with them. The player can use Sweet Potato to gather many zombies at a single place and later swap place with this plant in order to instantly destroy the zombies. His more accurate efficiency if the zombies are all in a single square since the explosion range of this plant is not much trustworthy. A thing to remember about the Escape Root is that he can be swapped with plants multiple times. This is useful for moving a powerful plant into another lane multiple times. As a result, this plant could be used as a minecart in other worlds and with plants that cannot be planted on minecarts. The player could use this well with Grimrose. If the player plants a Grimrose (which would be next to a Moonflower) on a lane with a zombie and no other zombies come, the player could use Escape Root to swap him to a lane where there are zombies. Pea Pod also works well with Escape Root, as players can swap a full Pea Pod to other lanes. Another strategy is to plant Escape Root where zombies will not be able to eat him, then placing a cheap plant such as a Sunflower near the zombies (but not too close) as something to switch with. Switch the plant and Escape Root. Since the Escape Root will automatically be armed and swapping positions, any zombie near him will blow up by either a Potato Mine, Primal Potato Mine, Cherry Bomb, or Grapeshot, all that can easily wreak havoc among zombies. Using plants such as Spikeweed and Spikerock to switch with is an excellent idea as well since they cannot be eaten. Additionally, on levels with endangered plants, Escape Root can be used to move them, which can give the player an easier time as long as it is swapped to another tile where they aren't as vulnerable. This is especially useful if the endangered plants are explosive plants, such as Potato Mines, and can easily die. Bringing the endangered plants to the back with offensive plants in front of them will help make sure the player has a higher chance of winning the level. Gallery Trivia *Before the 4.6.2 update, he was not able to swap endangered plants. *There is a glitch where he does not spawn an explosive plant when a zombie is near. Instead, just as when he has not armed yet, he gets chewed on. *There is a glitch where Wizard Zombie can still transform plants being moved by Escape Root. This results in a sheep appearing on top of him. The plant that was turned into a sheep disappears after the Wizard Zombie dies, but it is left unaffected. *There is a glitch where a Gargantuar Prime is unable to destroy him. When this happens, he is unable to transform. Every time the explosive plant is about to detonate, he is smashed and turns back into himself. This leads to the Gargantuar repeatedly smashing him. *If the player allows a zombie to arm him, but then drags him to an empty tile, he glitches and will be invincible to any zombie that does not destroy a plant. At this point, he cannot be dug up nor can switch with another plant, though he can still be swapped by a non-glitched Escape Root. *If the player uses Plant Food on him when there is one zombie on the screen and there are no other zombies after he explodes, the boosted Escape Root will spawn another one on himself. After he explodes, his dirt cannot be seen. *Like Potato Mine and Primal Potato Mine, he does not activate if a flying zombie hovers over him. *If a Plant Food fed Infi-nut switches places with Escape Root, the force field remains on the same place. Destroying or shoveling the Infi-nut does not remove the shield. *He is the only explosive plant that does not self-destruct; rather, he goes away and leaves another plant to explode. However, the Almanac says he explodes. *In a level with a limited number of plants, when the number reaches the maximum number, the player will no longer be able to swap another plant using him. His Plant Food ability will also spawn new Escape Roots only on himself. *He can be eaten just right after he is finished swapping with another plant, causing him not to explode. *He is the first premium plant that is capable of spawning another premium plant, being Grapeshot. The second is Witch Hazel, which spawns Toadstool when fed Plant Food. Specific to Chinese version *Exploding plants created by Escape Root will use the English text without translating into Chinese. It shares this trait with R.A.D Missiles's costumed Plant Food effect. *Its level 2 and level 3 upgrades are exactly the same as Primal Potato Mine. *It can be planted on planks and on minecarts, unlike the international version. **This also enable the ability to swap other underground plants to planks, minecarts, etc. See also *Potato Mine *Cherry Bomb *Grapeshot *Primal Potato Mine ru:Побег Корня Category:Premium plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Underground plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Legendary plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version) Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Manually controlled plants